There has been spread an apparatus for notifying of the presence of an object in a real space corresponding to an image part in an image captured by an in-vehicle camera by determining whether such image part satisfies a preset determination condition.
A vehicular recognition supporting apparatus is disclosed which not only simply notifies of the presence of an object but also makes a driver properly recognize the presence of an object having relatively high risk to the vehicle mounting with the apparatus (refer to patent literature 1). That is, an enlarged image of an object extracted from a captured image is displayed so as to be synthesized on the captured image at least when the difficulty in visibility or the degree of risk exceeds a predetermined value.